Hardlight
"Hardlight" is the forty-first episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on September 11, 2019, and is the seventeenth episode of the second season. Synopsis Now fugitives, Big Hero 6 lays low as the SFPD searches for them; new villain Hardlight shows up hoping to challenge Big Hero 6 to a real-life video game duel. Plot Hiro and Fred are in the café where Hiro is playing a Mind Smith II Turbo game as Fred constructs a food fort. Chief Cruz enters and starts chatting with Aunt Cass. Cass congratulates Cruz for the recent crime shortage, which Cruz attributes to Big Hero 6 going off the grid since, without superheroes, no villains will show up. Afterward, Hiro continues his game in his room where runs into a new player called "Hardlight". The player quickly defeats Hiro, to his dismay. At Krei Tech, Hiro runs into Alistair Krei who enters with Chief Cruz and another scientist, the former looking to outfit the police force with Buddy Guards. Meanwhile, Fred books an appointment with an architect to renovate the team's new lair. Big Hero 6, dressed in superhero form, wait at the factory for the architect, who arrives late and introduces himself as Roddy Blair. As the team heads back home, a hooded figure suddenly appears and summons the enemies from Mind Smith II Turbo. Wasabi warns the others to stay put due to fugitive status. Chief Cruz and the police then deploy the Buddy Guards to destroy the creatures. However, the villain effortlessly destroys the Buddy Guards with his sword. The villain introduces himself as Hardlight, and he was looking for Big Hero 6 to show up, but since they did not, Hardlight threatens to steal the art museum's diamond the next night if Big Hero 6 does not appear. Hiro notes that Hardlight shares the same name as the player who fought him and must be using force field technology to summon weapons. Honey Lemon notices that Hardlight's glove is metal, which Hiro could take from him. At the art museum, Cruz has set up a barricade. Big hero 6 sneaks in where Hardlight confronts them, and as they fight, Cruz catches attention and sends in the Buddy Guards. Hardlight steals the diamond and takes Cruz prisoner, and demands Big Hero 6 show up the next night if they want to save him. Hiro sets out to build a weapon against Hardlight. Overhearing him, Roddy tells Hiro he shouldn't complicate problems but simplify them with his own strengths, in other words, play his own game. The team goes to Night Market Square, where a digital pillar awaits them. Once they enter, Hardlight is at the top. He sends digital enemies and forces them to fight. Wasabi tries to rescue Cruz, but Hardlight knocks him into the boss Go Go and Honey are fighting while Hiro and Baymax face Hardlight. Hardlight decides to finish the two off, but Hiro then throws Cruz his glove, and Cruz uses its magnetism to pull off Hardlight's glove and breaks it. Without Hardlight's powers, the pillar falls apart. However, Hardlight releases a blast of light and blinds the team, allowing him to escape. Big Hero 6 then leaves, but Cruz remains dedicated on taking them down. They return to the factory, where Roddy has finished first floor renovations and shows the team the conference room, which Fred giddily excites over. Hiro then sets the first team meeting open to finding out who Hardlight is. At Krei Tech, Krei talks to Ian, his scientist from earlier, about the force field technology. Ian sheepishly tells him there have been some setbacks. After Krei leaves, Ian puts away a flash drive in a cabinet with the Hardlight helmet inside, revealing Ian is the villain. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Fred *Wasabi *Honey Lemon Supporting Cast *Aunt Cass *Chief Cruz *Alistair Krei *Buddy Guards Villains *Hardlight (debut) Other *Mochi *Judy *Heathcliff *Bluff Dunder *Skymax (mentioned) *Boss Awesome (mentioned) *Noodle Burger Boy (statue) *Roddy Blair (debut) *Detective Kato (debut) *Basemax (debut) Trivia *Cruz's first name is revealed to be Diego. *This episode has a few video game references. **''Mind Smith II Turbo'' uses the same font as Street Fighter II. **Jenn_Kings18 is a reference to Leeroy Jenkins, a World of Warcraft internet meme. **Hardlight taking Cruz as the "princess" to rescue is a reference to the common game mechanic in Super Mario Bros. *It's shown that Fred's art piece from "Failure Mode" is still at the San Fransokyo Museum of Art. Gallery Mind Smith II Turbo.jpg Hiro playing on phone.jpg Cruz Cass.jpg Hiro hears.jpg Food secret base.jpg Hiro jailed.jpg Fort destroyed.jpg Some kind of food fort.jpg New Challenger.jpg Stress levels.jpg Big Hiro.jpg Hardlight vs Hiro.jpg Furious Hiro.jpg Mochi is scared.jpg Judy and Hiro.jpg Chief at Krei Tech.jpg CruzKrei.jpg Today is better.jpg He said yes.jpg More lightning.jpg Fred's done.jpg HeathcliffHL.jpg Waiting for Rodderick.jpg Roddy arrives.jpg Roddy Blair.jpg RoddyBH6.jpg Roddy knows Fred.jpg In the car.jpg Hardlight attack.jpg Hardlight power.jpg Let's play.jpg Cruz Buddy Guards.jpg Hardlight and police.jpg Hardlight destroys drones.jpg Trophies.jpg Bulb.jpg Weapons.jpg Hardlight and Cruz.jpg Hardlight platform.jpg IRL challenge.jpg Bluff and Cruz.jpg Cruz angry.jpg Bluff scared.jpg Fred and Roddy.jpg 6 seems like overkill.jpg Hiro recognizes Hardlight.jpg SFPD NB.jpg SFPD at museum.jpg BH6 behind NB sign.jpg Hardlight Hiro and Baymax.jpg Hardlight museum.jpg That's too bad.jpg Rocketfist.jpg Buddy Guards enter.jpg HoneyBunny.jpg Honey attacked by Buddy Guards.jpg Wasabi shield and sword.jpg Fred's art piece burns.jpg Hardlight beats drones.jpg Hardlight grabs diamond.jpg Hiro deepens voice.jpg Hardlight captures Cruz.jpg Well she can.jpg Hiro's game.jpg Roddy overhears Hiro.jpg Butting in.jpg I love this guy.jpg Hardlight tower.jpg Welcome to the raid.jpg You like.jpg Can't fly through the floors.jpg Let's go Baymax.jpg Floor 1 cleared.jpg Fred grabbed by monsters.jpg Disc slice.jpg Honey and Go Go vs Monsters.jpg Fred's Lights.jpg Honey beats monster.jpg Wasabi beats monster.jpg Hardlight sword.jpg Wasabi Cruz.jpg This is not cool.jpg Not even nightmare mode.jpg Cruz magnet glove.jpg Hardlight falls.jpg That changes nothing.jpg Mindfulness Break.jpg Shouldn't you be working.jpg BH6 HL.jpg Voice authenticated.jpg Fred gasps.jpg Conference room.jpg Logos on the chairs.jpg Fred Roddy.jpg BH6 Table.jpg First order of business.jpg Animalbites.jpg It's Ian.jpg A mockup.jpg Hardlight helmet.jpg Ian glasses glowing.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes